


Fics cortos: una pequeña mirada a las futuras historias

by m3n4sk3r



Series: Historias cortas [1]
Category: Sekirei (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Breast Fucking, F/M, Interracial Relationship, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Vaginal Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m3n4sk3r/pseuds/m3n4sk3r
Summary: Historias cortas, entre 800 a 1.5k palabras, sobre historias a escribir a futuro
Relationships: Kazehana (Sekirei)/Original Character(s)
Series: Historias cortas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000113
Kudos: 2





	Fics cortos: una pequeña mirada a las futuras historias

Colt Smith nunca fue un hombre remarcable. De piel oscura, con una cara no muy atractiva y un cuerpo delgado pero no musculoso, nunca fue el Casanova que podría tener a cualquier mujer que él quisiera.

"mmm…"

Lo único que tenía de ventaja era su gran polla...que estaba envuelta por una par de tetas tan impresionantes y grandes que él apenas podía ver la punta de su verga aparecer entre esos melones con cada rebote de la preciosura.

La pelinegra dueña de ese busto divino moviéndose arriba y abajo, acariciando su miembro con sus suaves senos estaba fuera de su liga...

Una japonesa, que era completamente diferente a lo que uno esperaría, con una figura voluptuosa y una expresión de constante calentura, era una mujer que conoció en un club nocturno con unos amigos.

“Ohh, tu polla se siente tan bien entre mis tetas...”

Kazehana, como se presento la chica esa noche a ellos, era una mujer en una ‘aventura, buscando al hombre indicado según ella, aquel hombre que la enamore como las historias de antaño…

Todo eso lo dijo antes de chuparle las pollas a él y sus amigos y dejarlos secos luego de tanto follarla.

“Has sido un chico muy bueno....”La ojinegra le dijo con lujuria, sacudiendo sus pechos alrededor de su polla, moviéndola de un lado al otro mientras el joven solo mordía los dientes y aguantaba las ganas de correrse. “Dejándome quedarme contigo...”

La mujer seguía moviéndose, ahora apretando su busto con fuerza alrededor de su verga e impidiéndole moverse, siendo ella la única participante de aquella cubana y él simplemente relegado a un papel pasivo.

Kazehana empezó a lamer la punta del pene del bien dotado hombre cada vez que aparecía entre sus enormes senos, dándole cortos besos mientras movía sus senos intensamente.

Colt se ‘resigno’ a acariciar la cabeza de la mujer que se dedicaba a demostrar su cariño por su polla de la mejor manera, usando sus grandes montículos de carne y su carnosa boca al unisonó para darle una atención de lujo.

“Mierda...” el hombre negro suspiro, disfrutando de toda la atención de la extranjera, que decidió quedarse con él durante unos días, hasta ‘encontrar’ un lugar donde alojarse. “Tus tetas son fantásticas.”

“Mmm.”La pelinegra sonrió, reposando sus pechos en la entrepierna del afroamericano, para poder darle lamidas a las pulgadas de carne negra sobresaliendo del agarre de su busto. “Entonces disfruta mi rey, porque por hoy.” ella le volvió a dar besos al pene de Colt, soltando unas risitas cuando lo sintió palpitar entre sus gemelas. “Me tienes para ti solito.”

Esas palabras le recordaron a Colt exactamente lo que estaba pasando.

La chica se quedo con él luego de la follada grupal porque su polla era la que más la hizo gozar.

No iba a dejar que una puta japonesa, aunque sea la mujer más buena que haya visto y especialmente follado, lo domine en su propio hogar.

Colt nunca fue el hombre más asertivo, pero tenía su orgullo.

Y una desesperación por follar a la tetona mujer.

El hombre uso toda su fuerza para levantar a la mujer de su verga, lamentando la perdida de la sensación producida por esas gordas ubres, para ponerla en cuatro sobre la cama.

“Ohhh...” La mujer arrullo ante la súbita acción de su amante. “Pero que travieso estas Colt-kun.”

“Cállate puta.” El pelinegro le dio una nalgada, viendo como es culo, igual de voluptuoso que su busto, se sacudía debido a su golpe. “Ahora voy a cobrar la renta.”

“Bueno...”La mujer movió su traste de lado a lado, mientras su respiración se entrecortaba al sentir el pene de Colt rozar sus dos agujeros.

¿Le follara el coño como la vez anterior con sus amigos? ¿O será más osado y le estrenara su pequeño ano para así haber probado sus tres agujeros?

El hombre no le dio tiempo a la mujer de seguir preguntándose que haría, y con un solo movimiento el hombre enterró su pene en el perfecto coño de la japonesa, que grito del placer al sentir cada pulgada del grueso miembro de Colt recorrer su apretado agujero, hasta sentir los abdominales del afroamericano tocar su enorme culo.

“¡Sí!” La Sekirei demostró su apreciación por la penetración con un grito. “¡Te sientes tan bien dentro mío!”

Colt solo sonrió con confianza y agarro a la puta de las caderas, embistiendo con toda su fuerza a la preciosa mujer, que se movía al mismo ritmo que él, sus senos moviéndose al vaivén del hombre negro.

Él no podía evitar estar maravillado por la facilidad con la que la mujer recibía su polla sin quejarse; no, era obvio que lo disfrutaba, si la manera en que ella aumentaba la velocidad de sus propios movimientos, hasta el punto que sus tetas le golpeaban la cara por la intensidad con las que ambos cuerpos se agitaban en la faena.

“¡Maldita sea!”

Colt no acostumbraba a decir garabatos, pero no lo podía controlar. Las pocas mujeres con las que había estado nunca se mostraron cómodas cuando tenían relaciones, encontrando muy grande su polla para poder disfrutar del sexo.

Pero Kazehana…

La mujer se movía como loca, disfrutando con una cara de éxtasis que parecía haber perdido la razón, y liberando gritos de placer que él nunca había pensado posibles hasta que la conoció a ella.

Es como si la japonesa no fuera humana...

Pero eso no le importaba a fin de cuentas.

Colt siguió penetrando a la chica con toda su fuerza, marcando las caderas de la pelinegra con su fuerte agarre y las nalgas con sus abdominales, respirando fuertemente mientras sentía cada vez más cerca alcanzar su límite.

“Colt-kun…” Kazehana gimió su nombre. “Me coges muy rico, mi rey.”

“Estás loca...” El afroamericano le dijo entre gruñidos. “¿así es como buscaras a tu hombre ideal?” Él le dio una nalgada al enrojecido culo de la ojinegra. “¿Saltando de polla en polla?”

“¡Aghhhn!” La curvilínea mujer grito ante el golpe. “N-no...” ella respondió mientras molía sus caderas contra las del Smith. “pero... ¡me encantan las pollas!”

“¿Y qué opinas de la mía?” Colt le pregunto a ella, aun embistiéndola mientras llegaba al borde del orgasmo.

“¡Me encanta!” Kazehana le contestó con un chillido llegando al orgasmo, al mismo tiempo que su amante.

El semen que Colt libero en el coño de la voluptuosa extranjera fueron eclipsados por los fluidos vaginales de la mujer, cuyos fluidos vaginales tuvieron tanto volumen y fuerza que, incluso con el pene de Colt dentro de su vagina, cayeron a la cama del afroamericano.

Ambos adultos trataron de recuperar la respiración, aún unidos por sus sexos, hasta que el pelinegro saco su polla de la concha de la mujer, su corrida y las jugos de Kazehana cayendo y ensuciando la cama aun más.

“Dios...” Colt hablo, asombrado por la fuerza del orgasmo de la mujer. “Eres de otro mundo...”

“Oh, mi rey...” Kazehana le contesto, sonriente, agarrándole la polla y masturbándolo para que vuelva aponerse duro.

“...No tienes ni idea”


End file.
